


Clarification

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [53]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Queer Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: He hesitates, wondering if he should address the rest of the sentence, but raising issues even when they might be uncomfortable to discuss is a wholethinghe's working through in the therapy he's been attending ever since his birthday, so he sucks in a breath. "And, uh, it's a same-sex wedding, not a gay wedding. David isn't gay, so. Yeah."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 42
Kudos: 256





	Clarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/gifts).



> There was no way my pansexual ass was ever going to be able to resist the prompt "Patrick corrects someone’s assumption that his husband is gay" (except I did write it while they're still fiancés, oops 😛) 
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.

It takes two days after the disastrous wedding venue tour for David to agree that Patrick's suggestion of getting married at the motel is a good one; once he does, though, he embraces it with gusto. And it's so different to the last time Patrick was engaged, immeasurably different — while every suggestion Rachel put forward made Patrick's chest feel tight, this time he listens to David describe his ideas and the visuals wrap around him, warm and comforting and full of hope.

By the time they settle on a date it's all starting to feel very real, and when Patrick calls his parents to make sure September 3rd works for them he finds himself gushing about gazebos and fairy lights while his mom just smiles indulgently from the other side of the video chat.

"It all sounds amazing, we can't wait. Oh, and I'll get to go shopping for a mother of the groom outfit!" she exclaims, but then her face falls and she peers worriedly into the camera. "Or is it not called that at a gay wedding?"

"You're still the mother of the groom, mom, don't worry," Patrick says. _"A_ groom, anyway." He hesitates, wondering if he should address the rest of the sentence, but raising issues even when they might be uncomfortable to discuss is a whole _thing_ he's working through in the therapy he's been attending ever since his birthday, so he sucks in a breath. "And, uh, it's a same-sex wedding, not a gay wedding. David isn't gay, so. Yeah."

"Oh." Her face flickers in confusion. "So he's... bisexual?"

"Pansexual."

His mom shakes her head minutely. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she says. "I don't think I know what that means."

Patrick hesitates. He does _understand_ the difference, after asking David early in their relationship, but he's never had to _explain_ it to someone else before and he doesn't want to get it wrong. "It means he's attracted to people regardless of gender," he says finally. At this, his mom frowns in a way that Patrick recognises, the way she often used to frown in the wake of his school stress or hockey brawls or fighting with Rachel. It means she's at once cautious and concerned, and a rush of burning hot defensiveness rolls through him as he rushes to add: "And that doesn't mean he's— he's less committed, or more likely to cheat, or—"

"Well, of course it doesn't!" she cuts him off, her tone so sharp and expression so bewildered that Patrick immediately feels guilty about leaping to conclusions. 

"Right," he whispers. "Sorry."

He can't actually see her hand, but by the way her shoulder jerks he suspects she's waving away his apology as though swatting a fly. There's a short silence before she takes in a deep breath, squaring her shoulders in the way Patrick knows he picked up. "Are you also pansexual?" she asks, her mouth curving around the clearly unfamiliar last word in a way that makes Patrick smile even as he shakes his head, finally understanding the look on her face.

"No, mom," he says gently. "I'm gay."

When he came out to them, on his birthday, the David of it all had seemed much more important than the specific label. It still does, really, but he has to admit it feels really nice to say. His mom's face relaxes at the words, but he only has to wonder why for a moment.

"Thank you for telling me, Patrick," she says, and if her eyes are a little bright her voice is steady. "I don't want to get it wrong. For either of you."

"Thanks," Patrick chokes out past the sudden lump in his throat. He coughs, blinking hard until he's feeling a little steadier, and decides a subject change is in order. "Hey, did I mention we found a really interesting-sounding celebrant online?"

His mom shakes her head, smiling at him. "Tell me, honey," she says, and Patrick does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
